Ноша
by Marlek
Summary: Жизнь Гинтоки течет своим чередом. Почему же все вокруг так неодобрительно смотрят?


**Название: **Ноша

**Автор:** Marlek

**Бета:** Cromo, Llinlinn

**Пейринг:** Гинтоки/Окита

**Жанр:** драма

**Рейтинг:** R

**Саммари:** Жизнь Гинтоки течет своим чередом. Почему же все вокруг так неодобрительно смотрят?

**Предупреждение:** ООС, AU, смерть персонажей.

Пустой череп с полными гноя глазницами скалится безгубым ртом на его правом плече.

Мертвецы хватаются костлявыми пальцами за его пояс, ноги, пытаются удержаться, и их конечности волочатся по земле за ним по пятам.

Ещё один протискивается под мышкой, клацает челюстями, словно дразнится.

Гинтоки упрямо шагает вперёд.

– Всех не унесёшь, Широяша!

Солнце похоже на большой жёлтый глаз на голубом лице. Оно моргает пушистыми ресницами облаков, сонно щурится сквозь ветки деревьев парка Эдо.

Земля теплая, но немилосердно жёсткая. Когда Гинтоки спит на природе, ему часто снятся сны о прошлом. Наверное, тело вспоминает долгие годы, проведённые в походах, и его страхи с зубастыми ртами и горящими глазницами вновь ищут дорогу в реальный мир сквозь ленцу весенних дней.

Гинтоки потягивается и широко зевает. Наблюдает за хмурым недовольством потревоженного неба, когда корабль аманто взмывает вверх из Терминала. Ночёвки под открытым небом кажутся далёким полузабытым сном. Не было этого никогда. Не было. Забудь.

Земля под его спиной гудит от топота, который отзывается где-то в костях. Гинтоки оборачивается на шум: Окита и Кагура всё еще продолжают выяснять, кто сильней. Надо же, он задремал всего на несколько минут, а казалось – провалился на целые сутки. Время в кошмарах течёт совсем не так, как наяву.

Парочка носится кругами вдоль ручейка, неугомонная и полная жизни. Глядя на них, Гинтоки ощущает себя стариком, – хотя, справедливости ради надо отметить, что это его обычные ощущения.

Когда он подходит ближе, Окита как раз вскидывает руку – мол, давай передохнём. Похоже, они гонялись друг за другом всё то время, пока он спал.

– Слабак! – ухмыляется Кагура и отправляется к Садахару – тот играет с детьми ниже по течению и тоже выглядит отвратительно довольным жизнью. Много ли нужно для счастья этой огромной псине?

Окита сгибается, положив руки на колени, и пытается отдышаться. Он с кривой усмешкой наблюдает, как Кагура ловко запрыгивает Садахару на спину, и вместе они бегут окатывать случайных прохожих брызгами.

– Вы неплохо ладите, – говорит Гинтоки, растирая затёкшую шею.

– А? Ха, что-то вроде этого, – отвечает ему Окита и, резко вздохнув, вдруг заходится в судорожном кашле.

Он кашляет, согнувшись ещё сильней и прикрыв рот рукой. Глядя на его светлую макушку, Гинтоки невольно вспоминает, как кашляла его сестра, и это воспоминание тут же прогоняет остатки сонной ленцы у него из головы.

– Заболел? – спрашивает Гинтоки как бы между прочим, потому что даже себе не может признаться, что беспокоится.

В ответ Окита только продолжает кашлять. Гинтоки дёргается вперёд, поддерживает неловко оседающее тело под локоть и сразу же настораживается.

Сейчас, стоя совсем рядом, он отчётливо чувствует, что в воздухе пахнет кровью.

– Всё в порядке, – Окита отбрасывает его руку и достаёт из кармана платок. На белой материи остаются красные пятна, когда он вытирает ладонь. Окита поправляет воротник, будто ничего не случилось, но смотрит в сторону, старательно избегая встречаться взглядами. Гинтоки хмурится: у него много вопросов и ещё больше – претензий.

– Эй, Гин-чан! Садист! – зовёт их Кагура.

Гинтоки останавливает подавшегося вперёд Окиту, уперевшись рукой ему в грудь.

– Лучше не надо. Она хорошо чувствует кровь.

Окита наконец поднимает на него глаза. Между бровей у него залегла складка – совсем как у Хиджикаты, когда тот хмурится, невольно думает Гинтоки.

– Хорошо.

– Эй, Кагура! Хочешь рамена? – Гинтоки прекрасно знает привычки и пристрастия тех, с кем живёт, и отвлечь внимание одной одержимой едой девчонки для него совсем нетрудно.

– Конечно! А садист с нами? – оборачивается через плечо Кагура, когда Гинтоки равняется с ней и Садахару.

– Нет. У него дела.

Покормив маленькую прожору – нужно будет потребовать у Окиты оплатить счёт, это количество нулей просто устрашающе! – Гинтоки отправляет её домой и идёт прогуляться.

Эдо практически не изменился с годами, разве появилось огромное количество разнообразных вывесок на домах – от кафе и ресторанов до новых торговых центров. Гинтоки бредёт по улицам бесцельно, рассматривает разноцветные огни надписей и прозрачные, практически невидимые, витрины магазинов. У него нет денег, чтобы зайти хоть в какой-то из них, но за посмотреть никто ещё не требует платы. С Гинтоки часто здороваются – хозяин Йорозуи известен многим. За прошедшие годы он узнал многое о том, где и как живут в этом районе люди и аманто, а они, в свою очередь, успели запомнить, что его контора всегда открыта для нуждающихся в помощи.

Под вечер, когда солнце выкрашивает ржавым все здания без разбора, Гинтоки поворачивает назад. Что ж, таков закон подлости: в тот день, когда Шинсенгуми ему нужны, он не встречает ни одного патруля.

В груди болит – но это, наверное, он просто отлежал бок на жёсткой земле.

Отосэ как раз собирается открыть бар, когда Гинтоки возвращается домой.

– Эта обжора уже здесь? – спрашивает он у неё.

Можно, конечно, узнать самому, просто поднявшись по нескольким десяткам ступенек.

– Кто? – спрашивает появившаяся из подсобки Катарина.

– Ну, Кагура. Прожорливая девочка с большой собакой.

Они смотрят на него, как будто он говорит о чём-то давно позабытом. Словно не они вечно ворчат, что Садахару слишком громко прыгает и из-за этого трясётся потолок.

– Ах, Кагура, – спохватывается Отосэ и смотрит ему в глаза, будто пытаясь понять, что лучше ответить. – Я не видела.

Гинтоки уже не слушает – он поднимается наверх.

В комнате пусто. Шинпачи, скорее всего, у сестры – в последнее время он проводит с ней больше времени, чем раньше. Ничего страшного.

Гинтоки садится на диван и кладёт руки на колени. Часы размеренно тикают в неестественной тишине, которую не нарушает гул полного жизни города за окном.

Можно вздремнуть под какую-нибудь передачу, всё равно работы у них сейчас нет. Когда вернётся Кагура, можно будет вместе приготовить что-нибудь на ужин.

Телевизор так и остается выключенным, а спать он ложится на голодный желудок.

– Это как у твоей сестры? – спрашивает Гинтоки, отправляя в рот очередную порцию данго.

Солнце светит ему прямо в спину, отчего одновременно хорошо и тепло. Так бывает сразу после пробуждения в нагретом коконе одеяла, когда необязательно тут же вставать и можно понежиться ещё несколько минут.

– Может быть, – пожимает плечами Окита.

В последнее время он повадился угощать Гинтоки данго – то ли в благодарность за тот случай с восстанием в Шинсенгуми, то ли покупая таким образом его молчание. Гинтоки никогда не отказывается от угощения, но узнать, что происходит, ему хочется не меньше.

Не то чтобы этот мальчишка ему так уж дорог. Не то чтобы они друзья, как, например, сам Окита с Кагурой. Вот кто хорошо ладит – даже Хиджиката соглашается.

Гинтоки молча жуёт, боковым зрением разглядывая сидящего рядом Окиту. Тот выглядит как всегда безупречно, в своей чёрной форме похожий на шинигами. Только осунулся слегка, да под глазами залегли тени. Складочка между бровями, та самая, что напоминает Гинтоки о Хиджикате, совсем ему не идёт.

Наконец, когда Гинтоки чувствует, что его живот сам стал похож на колобок данго, они прощаются.

– Береги себя, – зачем-то говорит Гинтоки.

– Стараюсь, – улыбается в ответ Окита.

Улыбка у него совсем невесёлая.

Потом до Гинтоки доходят слухи, что Окита всё же попал в больницу с тем же диагнозом, что и его сестра.

Он приводит Кагуру проведать его, но быстро придумывает для неё занятие и отправляет восвояси, когда замечает, что Оките это не нравится. Ему немного неудобно за то, что он постоянно избавляется от неё, как будто она лишняя, но почему-то он чувствует, что так надо.

В палате тихо и светло, а ещё пахнет больницей – стерильным раствором, и множеством людей, и отчего-то – прелыми листьями. За окном осень, но пока тепло; бабье лето в Эдо – красивая пора, хотя и редкая. В окно заглядывает большая ветка клёна – чуть ли не с любопытством просовывает внутрь едва пожелтевшие листья.

Мерно пикает кардиомонитор.

– Ненавижу это место, – внезапно говорит Гинтоки.

Окита молчит, разглядывая свои руки: в вену на левой воткнута игла капельницы. Ему не идут больничные цвета – это бледно-зелёное кимоно стандартного кроя с белой горловиной, с нарастающим возмущением отмечает Гинтоки. Есть что-то неправильное в отсутствии чёрного цвета, будто форма – неотделимая часть Окиты, как например рука или нога. Без формы он выглядит совсем больным.

– Пойдём ко мне? – Гинтоки и сам удивляется своему вопросу.

Он надеется, что Окита не услышит, но тот вдруг отрывает взгляд от своих ладоней и смотрит ему прямо в глаза:

– А?

– Пойдём ко мне, – горячо повторяет Гинтоки, почему-то воспрянувший духом из-за того, что всё-таки привлёк его внимание, что тишина больше не давит на плечи, как десятикилограммовый мешок с песком. – Я отправлю Кагуру и Шинпачи на время...

– ...на время, пока я не сдохну? – ровным тоном спрашивает Окита.

– На время, пока тебе не станет лучше! – в свою очередь перебивает его Гинтоки. Он говорит нелепицу, но почему-то совсем не может остановиться, отчаянно пытаясь переубедить – кого, себя? – настоять на своём. – Капельницу я в состоянии поставить, больница другая в двух шагах, уколы тоже могу, хотя твою задницу предпочел бы не видеть.

– Извращенец.

– Сам такой.

Это похоже на эгоизм, да это он и есть, но Гинтоки не может не думать о том, что Окита не принадлежит этому месту, где все болеют и умирают. Он не хочет думать о последствиях – всё в этом мире давно катится кувырком, так почему он должен притворяться нормальным, вести себя по правилам, отказываться от собственных желаний? Гинтоки тянется к безвольным ладоням – кожа у Окиты горячая и сухая – сжимает крепко и говорит:

– Пойдём.

Кража пациента из больницы оказалась одним из самых сложных заданий, которые Гинтоки приходилось выполнять за время владения конторой, берущейся за любую оплачиваемую работу. Пройти сквозь контроль всех медсестёр, не попасть под перекрёстный огонь санитарок, не нарваться на постоянно дежурящих рядом Хиджикату или Кондо – всё это требовало истинного мастерства.

Когда они доезжают до Йорозуи на скутере, Окита уже наполовину спит, ослабевший и напичканный лекарствами. Гинтоки не обращает внимания на внезапно замолчавших в их присутствии Отосэ и Катарину

«По-моему, ему стало хуже».

«Обострения нередки, к тому же, скоро годовщина...»

Гинтоки буквально затаскивает Окиту за собой в дом, в уютное логово своей спальни – больше там всё равно деваться особо некуда. Такой альтруизм ему не свойственен, но они вполне могут поместиться в комнате вдвоём.

Потом Гинтоки долго сидит и смотрит на мерно вздымающуюся во сне грудь Окиты, укрытую тем самым больничным кимоно, которое ему так не идёт. И сам не замечает, как засыпает рядом.

Утром его будит не отвратительный писк ненавистного будильника, а чьи-то губы.

Сухие, горячие, они бесцеремонно тычутся ему за ухо, в то самое нежное местечко, где у него такая чувствительная кожа. Гинтоки не часто просыпается с кем-то в одной постели, вернее, это даже исключение из правил, поэтому поначалу он просто тихонько лежит, пытаясь собраться с мыслями или хотя бы не проснуться. Чужое тело в одной с ним постели приятно греет. Неожиданная близость почему-то не смущает Гинтоки, и он наслаждается ею, внезапно осознав, что очень скучал по простым прикосновениям и человеческому теплу.

Наконец, вздохнув, Гинтоки переворачивается, и встречается лицом к лицу с проснувшимся Окитой. Тот смотрит на него как-то тепло и одновременно настороженно, и на его губах играет странная полуухмылка. Гинтоки не выдерживает и пробует её на вкус. Прослеживает языком изгиб чужих губ и, когда ему со вздохом отвечают, углубляет поцелуй.

– Ты это из жалости, да? – спрашивает его Окита, когда они отрываются друг от друга.

На его бледном лице распухшие губы смотрятся особенно вульгарно, и Гинтоки поначалу не может сосредоточиться на вопросе. А поняв суть, чуть ли не со злостью вцепляется в мягкие волосы и целует Окиту так, чтобы у того не осталось больше вопросов и сомнений: яростно, страстно, прихватывая зубами губы, по-собственнически исследуя горячий рот языком.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга на этот раз, затравленно дыша, Гинтоки тут же вспоминает, что для Окиты их занятие опасно, – но тот смотрит на него, оторопевший, с расширенными в изумлении глазами.

– Я... – начинает произносить Гинтоки, но Окита вдруг сбрасывает тяжёлое одеяло и вцепляется в него руками и ногами, наваливаясь сверху, тяжёлый и горячий.

Избавиться от этого чертового кимоно – дело пары секунд, да и свою одежду Гинтоки сдёргивает с такой скоростью, будто она горит. Окита, худой и угловатый, весь – вязь сухих мышц и сухожилий. У Гинтоки полыхают уши, когда он использует смазку, которая осталась от какого-то по счёту появления Са-чан в его доме. Если эту мазохистку обычно удавалось выставить практически сразу же, то те вещи, которые она приносила с собой, приходилось убирать не меньше недели. В голове одновременно гудят тысячи вот таких нелепых мыслей, а а тело само знает, что и как делать.

– Чёрт! – охает Окита, когда Гинтоки втискивается в него, горячего и распластанного на ворохе постельного белья и одежды.

Гинтоки замирает, хотя это трудно, это чертовски трудно, ведь внутри так горячо и хорошо, и Окита как будто читает его мысли, потому что почти сразу же расслабляется и притягивает его к себе за плечи:

– Не останавливайся.

После они оба лежат, пытаясь отдышаться, но уже через несколько минут Окита ластится к нему снова, горячий и мокрый. Гинтоки подминает его под себя, вжимается животом:

– Мало?

Окита молчит, но его дальнейшие действия говорят красноречивее любых слов.

– Мог бы сказать, – говорит Гинтоки намного позже, когда они уже вымылись и добросовестно опустошают содержимое холодильника.

– Что сказать? Данна, у меня на тебя стоит, давай трахнемся? Ты бы меня на месте бы зарубил. Ну или подумал, что я шутки шучу, – улыбается Окита.

Выглядит он немного лучше, хотя в ванной у него опять случился приступ кашля, отчего у Гинтоки до сих пор мелко подрагивают руки. Вида крови он никогда не любил.

– И то правда, так бы и подумал. А... по-другому? – спрашивает он, помешивая в кастрюльке их завтрак.

– Как? Цветы и конфеты дарить? В кино водить? – похоже, у Окиты проснулся его привычный сарказм.

– Ну, положим, часть с конфетами я одобряю.

– Данна, я тебя уже который месяц данго кормлю.

– Хм, а ведь правда. А я думал, это потому, что мы друзья.

– Пфф... К тому же... я не знал, как ты ко мне относишься, а спросить никак не мог. Я не хотел навязываться.

Гинтоки выключает плиту и оборачивается. Окита не смотрит на него, он сидит за столом, подпирая голову рукой. Его взгляд устремлён куда-то за окно – там живёт город, который они оба одинаково любят.

Нужно было самому подойти раньше, думает Гинтоки, и тут же гонит эту мысль прочь.

Днём идёт дождь, и Окита спит в обнимку с любимой подушкой Гинтоки.

– Кондо Исао слушает. Алло? Алло?

Гинтоки глубоко вздыхает и наконец решается:

– Я хотел сказать вам, что с Окитой-куном всё будет в порядке. Я присмотрю за ним. Не беспокойтесь.

В трубке долго молчат, а потом слышится ругань Хиджикаты. Гинтоки вешает трубку – он сказал, что хотел, а там пусть они сами решают, что делать.

Гостей в такую погоду могло привести только отчаяние – или ничем неприкрытая ярость. Иначе и назвать нельзя то выражение лица, с которым Хиджиката врывается к нему домой буквально через полчаса после звонка.

– Ты! – выдыхает он со злостью, и Гинтоки и рта не успевает открыть, тем более возмутиться – его выталкивают на улицу и буквально спускают с лестницы в считанные мгновения.

– Знаешь, ты кажется, не того человека забрал, – замечает Гинтоки, после того как Хиджиката запихивает его в машину и срывается с места так, что от визга колёс закладывает уши.

Поездка короткая. Гинтоки хорошо знает это место, хотя и недоумевает, зачем Хиджиката его сюда привёз. Одно дело – тюрьма, или хотя бы казармы Шинсенгуми, другое – кладбище Эдо.

– Выходи, – зло выплёвывает Хиджиката, выбираясь с водительского сидения.

– Вообще-то там дождь. И я без обуви, спасибо кое-кому.

Но Хиджикате, похоже, плевать на эти вполне разумные доводы. Он явно одержим, он не контролирует себя – у Гинтоки от его хватки останутся синяки, и он замахивается, чтобы наконец вправить этому чокнутому мозги. Но Хиджиката легко перехватывает его кулак и бьёт сам – кровь тут же наполняет рот, вязкая и солёная. Когда Гинтоки встряхивает головой, пытаясь унять шум в ушах от удара, Хиджиката говорит ему тоном, которым, наверное, привык говорить со своими подчинёнными:

– Что ты видишь? Я спрашиваю, что ты видишь?

Он указывает на ряд одинаковых надгробных плит. Присмотревшись, Гинтоки понимает, что не на весь ряд, а только на одну из них.

– Читай!

Гинтоки читает – вслух. Может, если он выполнит это, то сможет вернуться домой, в тепло и тишину.

– Окита Сого, капитан первого отряда Шинсенгуми. Погиб при исполне...

Гинтоки недоумённо поднимает глаза и встречается с яростным взглядом, от которого буквально веет ненавистью. Дождь льёт с серого неба, мелкий и противный, забирается за шиворот рубашки.

– Ты урод! Просто обыкновенный урод, – Хиджиката цедит слова, словно сдерживает себя из последних сил. – Я понимаю, ты ёбнутый на всю голову, но чтобы в этот день позвонить Кондо-сану и сказать то, что ты сказал, – это надо было ещё додуматься! Мы все потеряли близких людей ровно два года назад, и я понимаю твои чувства, но ты урод! Особенно после того, что сделал для тебя Сого! Для тебя! Он тебя от пули заслонил! Тебя! Не Кондо-сана, не меня – хотя меня бы никогда! Он вообще никого бы, наверное, кроме Кондо-сана никогда бы собой не заслонил! А перед тобой встал! Кто ты ему? Я понимаю, ты свихнулся совсем после того сражения! Я понимаю, что тебе сделал Такасуги! Мне жаль, что ты потерял дорогих тебе людей, но Сого погиб тоже! Все тебе подыгрывают, как ни в чем не бывало, но я до сих пор не могу понять, кем ты был ему?

«Я не хотел навязываться».

Хиджиката замолкает, дышит затравленно и тяжело, чуть ли не со свистом втягивая в себя воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Гинтоки хочет сказать ему, чтобы он поберег лёгкие, а ещё лучше – бросил курить. Если он тоже заболеет, будет совсем не смешно. Гинтоки не хочет приходить в ту больницу снова, его мутит от одного воспоминания, от ощущения, что он попал в рай с одетыми в белое ангелами, где все умирают.

У Хиджикаты складка между бровей залегла так глубоко, что, кажется, ещё чуть-чуть, и у него на переносице навсегда сойдутся брови. Не добившись ответа, он ругается зло и бессильно, скорее для того, чтобы спустить пар, а потом в ярости сплёвывает и уходит.

Оставляет Гинтоки одного возле могилы, мокрого и избитого, совершенно пустого внутри.

Гинтоки не впервой.

Мертвецы лезут прямо из-под ног, со всех сторон, им нет конца. Кто другой не сумел бы узнать в одинаковых гладких черепах людей, которыми они были при жизни, но Гинтоки знает каждого из них в лицо и по имени.

Куда ни глянь, от самого горизонта – они ползут к нему, цепляются, лёгкие и невесомые – одни кости! – хватают за руки и ноги, висят на спине, словно он божество, прикосновение к которому принесет им спокойствие.

Гинтоки упрямо шагает вперед.

Зря Такасуги говорил, что он не слышит их голоса.

– Всех не унесёшь, Широяша!

Гинтоки сильнее прижимает их к себе, боясь отпустить.

– Я попробую, – просто отвечает он. – Вы, главное, держитесь крепче.


End file.
